


Имаго

by WTF_Barisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Barisi/pseuds/WTF_Barisi
Summary: Квартира встретила его привычной тишиной. Только звуки проснувшегося города просачивались через приоткрытое окно, но они существовали отдельно от этого места, отдельно от Сонни. Вся его жизнь, сколько он себя помнил, всегда делилась надвое. Что-то всегда было отдельно. Желания и возможности. Вера и работа. Влюбленность и уважение. Ничего из этого невозможно было смешать и стать цельным. Фантомные боли в собственной судьбе.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Имаго

**Author's Note:**

> У слова “имаго” есть несколько значений, вот два из них: 1. Взрослая стадия индивидуального развития насекомых. Подавляющее большинство насекомых на стадии имаго (в отличие от предшествующих стадий) имеет полностью развитые крылья и половые органы. 2. Термин из аналитической психологии Юнга. Имаго относится к внутреннему, по большей части бессознательному образу определенного человека, который живет в психике даже после реальной встречи с этим человеком. Имаго также имеет решающее влияние на восприятие более поздних отношений.
> 
> Сонни-центрик, присутствует графичный гетный секс, слэша мало, страданий и превозмоганий много.

Усталость накатывала тяжелыми волнами. Еще пять минут назад он был готов свернуть горы в приступе адреналинового всплеска, а сейчас все тело налилось жидким свинцом, Сонни даже не мог поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до стаканчика с еле теплым кофе, который Роллинс поставила перед ним. Последнее дело вымотало, перемололо и высосало из него все ресурсы, которых в последнее время и так было не много. А ему еще предстояло написать рапорт. Чертова полицейская бюрократия, которой было плевать на живых людей, — были важны только бланки, сроки и правильно заполненные формы. И сроки были важнее всего. Мозг посылал сигналы эвакуации, тело им вторило. Часы показывали половину третьего ночи. Можно было даже не мечтать попасть сегодня домой, а утром вернуться на смену. Сонни с отвращением подумал о казенной комнате отдыха с посеревшими простынями и не выводимом из матрасов запахе чужого пота, накопленного поколениями офицеров 16-го участка. От такой перспективы сонливость спала так же резко, как и накатила.

Он сделал глоток безобразно остывшего кофе, поморщился и снова уткнулся в экран ноутбука. Во всяком случае, он сэкономит время на дорогу, а запасной костюм и бритва есть в шкафчике.

Время вело себя странно, словно испытывало ту же усталость, что и Сонни. То неслось галопом, то становилось вязким и неповоротливым. К пяти утра он настолько отупел от сонливости, что даже не сразу понял, что телефон разрывается от звонков и сообщений уже, наверное, несколько минут.

Новый вызов — в двух кварталах от участка. «Всем свободным офицерам незамедлительно прибыть на место. Двойное изнасилование, убийство и предполагаемое похищение несовершеннолетней».

«Кажется, мы сорвали джекпот. Я везу тебе нормальный кофе, Кариси», — написала Роллинс. Строчки на экране смартфона то расползались, то напрыгивали друг на друга. Пришлось сфокусироваться, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Это действие отняло все немногочисленные силы.

При мысли о кофе желудок противно сжался. Переждав резкий приступ тошноты, Сонни полез в ящик стола, пытаясь найти капли для глаз. Ни пары часов сна, ни свежего костюма, ни прохладного душа, ни ясной головы — ничего из этого ему сегодня не грозило. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, когда на ходу натягивал пиджак и проверял кобуру. Все равно пришлось выбегать из почти закрывшегося лифта, потому что жетон он все-таки забыл на столе.

Сонни правда любил свою работу. Порой искренне ненавидел, но страстно любил. Еще он уважал интуицию, которая выла красной сиреной в черепной коробке, что начавшийся день — господи, да для него и вчерашний еще не закончился, — ничем хорошим для него не обернется. Руки тряслись как у заправского алкоголика, тремор был такой силы, что оставалось только молиться, чтобы сегодня ему не пришлось вытаскивать и наставлять на кого-то пистолет — не было никакой уверенности, что он случайно никого не подстрелит, а это будет означать еще больше бумажной волокиты, чем уже есть. Такие бессвязные мысли роились в голове, пока он спешил на место преступления, клубились клочками тумана в одуревшем от бессонной ночи и напряжения сознании, ему то и дело казалось, что он на мгновение отключается — доля секунды, вспышка, угасание, смерть нейронов в лобной или теменной; сейчас многие умирали от инфаркта в тридцать с небольшим, были все шансы влиться в статистику.

Он снова тряхнул головой и посмотрел вперед — метров через двадцать желтая полицейская лента резала по уставшим глазам яркостью и необратимой безысходностью. Кто-то уже пострадал, нанесенный ущерб не исправить.

Голос Бенсон выдернул из оцепенения:

— Кариси, как ты умудрился так быстро добраться из дома?

Сознание сбоило и схлопывалось, но мозг уже включился в гонку на выживание. Ложь слетела с языка легко.

— Я как раз подъехал к участку, мне надо было закончить вчерашний рапорт, и тут поступил вызов. Что у нас здесь? — преувеличенно бодро спросил Сонни.

Бенсон, кажется, хотела что-то сказать насчет вчерашнего костюма, но в этот момент подошла Роллинс, с сочувствующим взглядом сунула ему в руки стакан кофе и переключила внимание на себя.

— Патрульный сказал, что жертв двое. Сьюзан Миллс, 45 лет, ее дочь, Патриция Миллс, 17 лет. Обе предположительно изнасилованы. Мать в тяжелом состоянии, может не дожить до больницы. Патриция мертва. Их обнаружила приходящая няня, которая сообщила, что отсутствует младшая дочь — Лили Миллс, 9 лет.

Сонни потер переносицу и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Кошмары наяву всегда были страшнее кошмаров во сне.

Квартира была похожа на поле битвы. Перевернутая мебель, разбитый стеклянный столик, видимые невооруженным взглядом следы борьбы. В одной из комнат, явно принадлежавшей девочке-подростку — на лавандовой стене нарисованы бабочки, а на них — еще не успевшие толком засохнуть брызги крови. Он уже видел такое — артериальная кровь имеет большой радиус «поражения». Значит, ножевое.

— Почему няня пришла так рано? К нам вызов поступил около пяти утра.

— Сьюзан должна была рано утром улетать в командировку, они у нее частые. Работает в крупной фирме аудитором. Няня в таких случаях помогала Лили собраться в школу.

Сонни прошел в тесную ванную. Флакончики и баночки с косметикой, пара розовых зубных щеток. Едва уловимый аромат парфюмерной ванили. В шкафчике над раковиной обнаружился только аспирин и женские средства гигиены. На зеркале — еще одна наклейка с бабочкой.

При виде аспирина голова разболелась с новой силой. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, отражение двоилось и расплывалось, только глаза блестели неестественно ярко. Казалось, что лиловая приклеенная бабочка медленно шевелит крыльями в такт его поверхностному дыханию. Хотелось на воздух, подальше отсюда, из этого пропахшего страданием и смертью места. Но здесь и было его место, что за ирония.

— Где отец девочек? У Сьюзан был мужчина?

Голоса сливались в мерный гул, Сонни порой терял нить разговора, проваливался на какие-то краткие мгновения в небытие и все никак не мог сосредоточиться. Запах ванили и бабочки. В каком же аду все они оказались?

— ... умер два года назад. По словам няни, Сьюзан ни с кем не встречалась. Во всяком случае, домой она никого не приводила. Вся ее жизнь была сосредоточена на работе и девочках.

Что-то царапало на периферии, какая-то мелкая деталь, которая мешалась как ворсинка в глазу. Сонни вышел на середину комнаты и снова огляделся. Ворох маленьких цветных подушек на развороченной кровати, девчачьи безделушки на комоде, нарисованные бабочки на стенах, наклейки с бабочками на крышке ноутбука, фотографии друзей на стене, приоткрытый платяной шкаф...

Сонни вздернулся как гончая, взявшая след. Он в два шага пересек комнату и потянул дверцу шкафа на себя. Запах ванили удушливой волной ударил в нос так сильно, что Сонни снова затошнило. Он посмотрел вниз — на полу лежал пузатый флакон, жидкость из которого вытекла и уже полностью пропитала ковролин. Не похоже на духи, скорее какой-то освежитель для помещений. Присев на корточки, одной рукой он схватился за дверцу, чтобы не упасть, его все еще шатало от переутомления и недосыпа, нестерпимая сладкая вонь усиливала мигрень. В шкафу тоже оказался бардак. Не такой очевидный, как в остальной квартире, зато позволяющий сделать однозначный вывод: одежда раздвинута на вешалках и примята так, будто здесь кто-то прятался. Кто-то, кто был явно слишком крупным для обычной игры в прятки. «Не игра», поправил себя Сонни, «а самая настоящая засада».

Он выпрямился, снова схватившись за дверцу, и повернулся к криминалистам, которые как раз заполонили комнату Патриции:

— Первым делом проверьте шкаф, снимите отпечатки, волосы, все, что найдете. Готов поспорить, что наш парень прятался там.

Старший криминалист серьезно кивнул, подхватил чемоданчик и пошел проверять теорию Сонни.

Внутренности уже просто горели огнем. Желудок сжался, легкие коллапсировали, к горлу медленно подползала желчь. Если в ближайшую минуту ему не удастся сделать глоток свежего воздуха, он запачкает место преступления.

Уже на улице, отойдя за угол, он уперся руками в стену и постарался дышать на счет раз-два. Вдох. Выдох. Медленный вдох, едва заметный выдох.

Голос Роллинс застал его врасплох. Он не смог скрыть дрожь, пробежавшую по телу.

— Хорошая работа, Кариси. Кажется, в шкафу что-то нашли. Какие-то следы. Теперь остается подождать ответ из лаборатории.

Сонни выпрямился и попытался собраться с мыслями, но едкий запах ванили, казалось, впитался в мягкую ткань пальто и теперь действовал как ядовитые пары. Голову опять повело.

— Мы не можем ждать, Роллинс. Где-то там в руках этого животного находится Лили. И мы должны ее найти, ты же знаешь, счет идет на часы.

Роллинс посмотрела на него с чем-то подозрительно похожим на жалость.

— У нас нет свидетелей, нет зацепок. Мы понятия не имеем, почему в жертвы выбрали именно эту семью. Эту девочку. И кто из них был настоящей целью. Нам нужно хоть что-то. Наши опрашивают соседей, но результаты неутешительные. Ты же знаешь, в таких случаях все слепы и глухи.

Внутри вскипала ярость. Бессмысленная, пока ни на кого толком не направленная, едва сформированная, но уже достаточно сильная, чтобы ударить кулаком по кирпичной стене и не почувствовать боли.

— Целью была Лили, это же очевидно! Иначе он убил бы ее вместе со остальными. Мать и сестра — всего лишь сопутствующий ущерб, он бросил их как мусор, перешагнул и пошел дальше.

— Не кипятись, Кариси. Мы все хотим одного и того же — спасти Лили и поймать ублюдка, но сейчас тебе нужно отправиться домой и немного поспать. Еще пара часов и ты просто упадешь. Я знаю, что ты до утра проторчал в участке. Может узнать и Лив.

Ярость начала обретать цель, но Роллинс словно почувствовала что-то, увидела во взгляде.

— Даже не вздумай ничего говорить. Ты свою часть работы выполнил, а теперь быстро проваливай, пока я не натравила на тебя лейтенанта. Фин уже приехал, он тебя сменит. Я прикрою. По дороге можешь позвонить и разбудить Барбу, нам потребуется ордер на изъятие рабочего компьютера миссис Миллс. — Она едва смогла подавить нервный смешок. — Я бы тебя не просила, но выяснять реакцию Барбы на телефонный звонок в шесть утра я совершенно точно не хочу, сам понимаешь.

Сонни понимал. И в такие моменты все еще чувствовал себя новичком. Мальчиком «подай-принеси». Это было иррациональное чувство, оно не имело ничего общего с реальностью, он давно заслужил и уважение, и равенство, и братство, мать его. Ярость потухла, оставив после себя только глухую злость. Раздражение на собственные мысли.

Когда он садился в машину, руки почти не тряслись. Он не глядя ткнул в номер на быстром наборе. Трубку взяли на втором гудке.

— Барба, это я. У нас новое дело.

Голос звучал ровно. В другое время этот незначительный факт стал бы поводом для гордости. Последние полгода в присутствии Барбы было сложно. Стоявший между ними слон в комнате давал очень мало пространства для маневра.

Пока он вкратце объяснял подробности, чуть не проскочил на красный. Концентрация падала, внимание опять сбивалось, ускользало. Барба задавал уточняющие вопросы, а Сонни даже не всегда понимал, что ему отвечал. Тело действовало на автопилоте, пока он парковался у дома и поднимался по лестнице.

— Да, я буду на брифинге позже. Встретимся через несколько часов, подробности можешь уточнить у Роллинс, она еще на месте преступления вместе с остальными.

Квартира встретила его привычной тишиной. Только звуки проснувшегося города просачивались через приоткрытое окно, но они существовали отдельно от этого места, отдельно от Сонни. Вся его жизнь, сколько он себя помнил, всегда делилась надвое. Что-то всегда было отдельно. Желания и возможности. Вера и работа. Влюбленность и уважение. Ничего из этого невозможно было смешать и стать цельным. Фантомные боли в собственной судьбе.

Мысли опять переключились на Барбу. Порой неверные выводы могли внести столько путаницы и неловкости, сваляться в такой клубок, что не распутать — только рвать. А как — рвать?

Сонни медленно снял одежду, просто бросая ее на пол там же, где стоял. Все мышцы болели от напряжения последних двух суток. Наконец, он стянул с себя нижнее белье и шагнул к кровати. На душ и чистку зубов не было никаких сил. Прохладные простыни ощущались отпущением грехов. Он вырубился раньше, чем голова коснулась подушки.

Проснулся он еще более разбитым, чем засыпал, если такое вообще возможно. Душ, кофе, обезболивающее — в любом порядке. Сонни сел на кровати и с отвращением посмотрел на кучу смятой одежды на полу. Прикасаться к ней не хотелось, а тонкий аромат ванили, исходящий от пальто, и вовсе склонял к мысли просто сжечь все к чертовой матери. Пошатываясь, он побрел в душ. Надо просто пошире открыть окно и впустить в спальню свежий воздух.

Участок гудел как растревоженный улей.

— Хреново выглядишь, бро, — сообщил Фин, когда Сонни уселся за свой стол.

— Ощущаю себя еще хуже. Что по делу? Результаты из лаборатории пришли?

— Да, они нашли следы. Больной ублюдок, судя по всему, занимался рукоблудием, пока сидел в засаде. Но на этом хорошие новости заканчиваются, в наших базах его нет. Опрос соседей ничего не дал, консьерж клянется, что ночью никто не заходил в здание, а накануне вечером только жильцы, никаких посторонних гостей.

— Не постоянно же он был на посту. Наш парень мог проникнуть в дом, когда консьерж отлучался в туалет.

Фин откинулся в кресле и покрутил карандаш в руках.

— Да, я сказал ему тоже самое, но он клянется, что с шести вечера, когда заступил на смену, и до приезда полиции пост не покидал.

— Он врет.

— Я знаю. Поэтому заодно пробиваю, что у нас на него есть. Пока глухо, не считая одного оплаченного штрафа за неправильную парковку пятилетней давности. Мистер Брайсон чертовски законопослушный гражданин и ответственный работник.

Сонни какое-то время бездумно пялился в выключенный экран ноута.

— Скинь мне все, что у нас есть на данный момент, я хочу еще раз съездить на место, может, мы что-то упустили. И поговорю с этим Брайсоном.

— Нет необходимости, — перебила его подошедшая Роллинс, усаживаясь за свой стол. — Мы проверили камеры перед входом и в вестибюле, Брайсон говорит правду. Посторонние не входили, сам он постоянно был за своей стойкой.

— А ссал он в бутылку, что ли? — хмыкнул Фин. — Супермен.

— Тогда уж у нас два супермена, потому что пока я не понимаю, как преступник проник в дом и квартиру незамеченным. И уж тем более, как он выбрался оттуда вместе с напуганным ребенком.

— Ну ребенка он мог оглушить, усыпить, — «она могла быть уже мертва» озвучивать не хотелось, но такая мысль явно посетила каждого. — Но это не объясняет, как он выбрался. Камеры исправны, на них ничего.

— Тогда она может быть еще в доме, пока единственный вариант — преступник кто-то из жильцов.

— Придется проверять всех, — задумчиво сказала Роллинс. — Мы потеряем очень много времени, которого у нас и так нет.

В этот момент в участок ворвалась Бенсон.

— У нас две новости. Плохая и еще хуже. Сьюзан скончалась в больнице, не приходя в сознание. Изнасилование не подтвердилось, она скончалась от жестоких побоев и множества ножевых, — она остановилась у стола Кариси и перевела дыхание. — Доктор Уорнер сообщила, что на теле Патриции нашли другой след днк, который отличается от обнаруженного в шкафу. И еще кое-что странное. При вскрытии в нижней челюсти Патриции обнаружилась игла. Преступник вогнал ее под подбородком, она прошла насквозь и вышла под языком.

— То есть преступников было двое? — уточнил Фин.

— Игла? В смысле, швейная? — вскинулся Сонни.

— Нет, Мелинда говорит, это особенная булавка, такую используют энтомологи, но купить в интернете ее может любой желающий, этот след мы не проверим. Мы должны ускориться, похоже на то, что нападавших было действительно двое. Если Лили еще жива, счет идет на часы и минуты. Еще раз пройдитесь по соседям. Если кто-то не открывает, сразу звоните Барбе за ордером.

_Полгода назад_

Сонни сдал БАР — отличный повод для внеплановой вечеринки, на которую они пошли всей командой. На втором круге шотов к ним присоединился Барба, который хоть и не обещал прийти, но и не отказался от приглашения.

В «Форлини» было шумно, не протолкнуться, все его поздравляли, хлопали по плечу, шоты сменяли друг друга слишком быстро. Этот вечер так отличался от всего, к чему он привык. Словно все они на эти несколько часов решили забыть про работу, про то, что днем закрыли очередное жуткое дело. Да, они в тот день выиграли. А потом Сонни принес свою личную победу, которая не имела отношения к команде, но Роллинс сказала, что он же часть команды, а значит его победа — их общая. Что все они тоже немного причастны к сдаче БАРа.

Барба не мог сдержать смех, когда уточнял:

— Некоторые причастны больше прочих, — и смотрел на Сонни долгим нечитаемым взглядом, от чего у того подводило внизу живота. А может, взгляд был вполне читаемым, да только лезть в это не хотелось от слова совсем. Чужое и чуждое, ненужное, оно никак не сопоставлялось с уважением, из которого целиком состоял Сонни.

Он знал это о себе, да все вокруг знали, что он был очень увлекающимся. Влюблялся в людей, тянулся к ним, нарушал все возможные границы и дистанции. Подавался вперед при разговоре, смотрел в глаза слишком пристально, чаще необходимого облизывал губы. Но это не было флиртом, его влюбчивость не имела никакого отношения к романтике. Ему просто нравились люди — те, кто чего-то стоил, кто добился тех высот, к которым сам Сонни еще только стремился, те, которые заслуживали обожания, поклонения и уважения. Которым хотелось подражать во всем, у которых хотелось учиться лучшему. Так что да, Сонни был влюбчивым и щедрым.

Когда-нибудь эта черта должна была обернуться против него. Коса — найти на камень. Кто-то должен был понять его неправильно. Даже странно, что за всю жизнь еще не случилось ни одной социальной катастрофы. До этого дня.

Сонни никогда не думал, что тем камнем окажется Рафаэль Барба.

Ему хотелось объяснить, расставить точки над «и» — вообще-то это и нужно было сделать, принять на себя ответственность, но он ушел в игнорирование. Спрятался за слоном посреди комнаты в надежде, что Барба забудет про его существование. И вместе с тем продолжал нарушать границы и сокращать дистанцию. Это выходило естественнее, чем попытки игнорировать человека, которого он обожал всем естеством.

Все это и привело к тому, что Барба поймал его в туалете «Форлини», когда Сонни мыл руки и пытался немного протрезветь перед новым раундом. Веселье и радость пузырились под кожей, хотелось обнять весь мир и эту мнимую в своей бесконечности ночь.

— Доминик.

Сонни вмиг протрезвел. И как-то сразу понял, что все — доигрался в преданность. Барба никогда не называл его по имени. В полумраке туалетной комнаты, обитой темным деревом, собственное имя звучало слишком запретно и интимно. Тихий тембр чужого голоса окрашивал его непристойными тонами.

— Барба, послушай...

Но он не стал слушать, резко сократил расстояние между ними, Сонни больно ударился поясницей о стойку раковины, но даже не заметил этого, сраженный вторжением горячего языка в собственный рот. Мысли испарились мгновенно, уступив место панике. Теперь его границы были нарушены, теперь его дистанцирование не брали в расчет. Коса на камень, а чего он хотел.

Он хотел машину времени и откатить этот момент на пять минут назад — не заходить в туалет. Откатить на год назад — не посылать Барбе противоречивые сигналы, которые тот считывал и делал неверные выводы. Надо было сразу рассказать про свои запутанные чувства, состоящие из уважения и влюбленного обожания, которые были насквозь платоническими. Поступить как взрослый человек. Принять ответственность.

Сейчас он принимал только ненасытный поцелуй, который все не заканчивался, хотя Сонни даже не отвечал. Застыл истуканом, удерживая равновесие побелевшими костяшками пальцев, вцепившись в раковину позади себя. А Барба продолжал целовать, сжимал сильными руками бока, скользил невозможно горячими ладонями под полы пиджака и, кажется, не дышал вовсе.

Время искажалось, закручивалось, летело стремительно на опережение. Где-то далеко, как сквозь толщу воды, слышались голоса и взрывы пьяного смеха. Губы горели, на шее оседало чужое заполошное дыхание, волоски на руках встали дыбом.

Когда взгляд наконец сфокусировался, Барба уже отступил на шаг. Эмоции на его лице сменялись быстрым калейдоскопом: уязвимость, растерянность, осознание, вспышка боли и тут же — как с силой захлопывается дверь — наползла маска вежливости. Только вина сделала взгляд темнее — до черноты полностью расширенного зрачка.

— Вот как... — он еще с минуту вглядывался, словно искал на лице Сонни опровержение собственным мыслям, но нашел лишь отчуждение и растерянность. — Я приношу свои искренние извинения за это недоразумение, детектив. Слишком много виски.

И уже в дверях обернулся, снова скользнул ищущим больным взглядом по лицу и сказал:

— Надеюсь, мы забудем об этом. Лучше бы нам забыть.

И Сонни тогда показалось, что Барба говорил это скорее себе. Убеждал себя в заведомо проигрышном деле. Присяжные никогда бы не купились на такую шитую белыми нитками ложь.

Надо было забыть. А еще лучше — сначала поговорить, объяснить, ответить на все незаданные вопросы, получить ответы на свои. И после этого забыть, может, посмеяться вместе над недоразумением и двигаться дальше.

Сонни долго смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь. Выходить за нее не хотелось, хотя он готов был поклясться, что Барба уже ушел из бара. Он бы на его месте точно ушел.

Остаток вечера прошел скомкано. От веселья и радости не осталось и следа. Роллинс пыталась его растормошить, подливала еще, смотрела внимательным цепким взглядом детектива, но Сонни не поддавался на провокации. Натянул дежурную улыбку, с которой просидел еще час, а потом распрощался со всеми, сославшись на усталость и запредельное количество виски, хотя опьянения не было ни в одном глазу.

В такси он листал контакты в телефоне и наткнулся на одно имя, которое показалось решением всех проблем. Они встречались когда-то давно, недолго и несерьезно, просто были удобными партнерами друг для друга, пока ей не подвернулась партия получше. И даже после этого он заезжал к ней несколько раз. Саманта всегда была рада его видеть. Сонни решил рискнуть и набрал номер. Он хотел последовать совету Барбы — забыть. О собственном бездействии, о разочаровании и обманутых ожиданиях. Чьих — с этим еще предстояло разобраться, если с забвением он не справится.

Саманта встретила его широкой улыбкой. Остаток ночи прошел так, как он того и хотел. В чем нуждался сегодня особенно отчаянно. Они начали целоваться еще с порога, но поцелуи быстро надоели — их было более чем достаточно для этой ночи. Особенно одного — непрошенного. А потом она прижалась спиной к стене, уперла руки ему в плечи, опуская Сонни вниз. Одна ее нога опустилась ему на плечо, он стоял перед ней, запутавшийся, разгоряченный и уязвимый, и она казалась невероятно красивой, высокой, властной и сильной. И так легко было отдать ей контроль, пока она вдавливала каблук ему в плечо, пока он прижимался к ней ртом сквозь тонкую ткань ее белья. Она скользнула пальцами в его рот, и он всосал их, чувствуя кончики ее ногтей на языке, на губах, а потом он последовал за ней туда, где она прикасалась к себе, сдвинув ткань белья в сторону, последовал за скольжением по ее плоти, за ее солоновато-сладким вкусом.

Он не смотрел, как раздевалась Саманта. Они снова целовались, пока она расстегивала блузку, стягивала с себя юбку, а с него — брюки. Она делала все быстро, и вот они уже почти голые, и майка Сонни вместе с рубашкой полетела куда-то в угол, и ее руки снова толкнули Сонни вниз, на колени.

Его голова была зажата между ее бедер. Он лизал ее, пробовал на вкус. Знакомое тело, привычная близость, ничего нового, никакой шоковой вспышки как в туалете бара. Она кончила, потом толкнула его на кровать и сказала без намека на упрек в голосе: «Ты ведь никогда не приходишь просто так, да, Сонни». Это даже не было вопросом. И они снова трахнулись.

Саманта сама надела на него презерватив, он потянулся к ней, но она снова перехватила инициативу и прижала его к кровати. Сама опустилась на него и использовала. Трахнула себя им. А Сонни даже не мог открыть глаза. Вспоминал другой горячий рот, терпкий запах виски на языке, сильные ладони под пиджаком. Он чувствовал, как ее волосы падали вниз и щекотали ему живот, когда она наклонялась вперед. На ней все еще был бюстгальтер. Он с силой провел ладонью по плоскому животу, скользнул ниже и она выгнулась, ускоряя темп.

В последующие три месяца он еще не раз будет набирать ее номер. Саманта откажет лишь однажды, поставив тем самым точку в этих таких нужных ему и не нужных ей отношениях.

— Хватит, Сонни, я не секс-терапевт. Позвони, когда разберешься в себе.

И будет права, конечно.

Ему требовались не отношения, а просто видимость нормы.

Он ходил на работу, почти ежедневно встречался с Барбой, старался смотреть ему в глаза прямо и открыто, но каждый раз сбивался в самый последний момент, отводил взгляд, фразы умирали на полуслове, а занесенная в приветственном жесте рука падала безвольно вдоль тела. Если теперь он и нарушал дистанцию, Барба сам делал шаг назад. Незаметно для других, одно плавное движение, и точка соединения их тел в пространстве растягивалась в беспомощные бесконечные многоточия.

Сонни видел тени под глазами, напряженную спину, видел острые складки у рта, и резкость жестов. Видел пустоту на том месте, где раньше были дружественные словесные подсечки, которые порой вызывали приступы негодования, но редко ранили по-настоящему. Он никогда не попадал в такую ситуацию раньше; на место легкости пришла и утвердилась в своих правах растерянность. Чувство вины разрослось раковой опухолью и стало совсем неподъемным.

Вина или усталость, может, обе, стерли с его лица улыбку. Роллинс давно перестала задавать лишние вопросы. Лишь качала головой, когда он срывался на неработающий принтер, на неразговорчивых подозреваемых или на и без того мятые железные шкафчики в участке. Это было неотъемлемой частью всех копов — выдержанная, нерастраченная вовремя агрессия, желчью стоявшая в горле в особо плохие дни. А плохих дней у них было предостаточно. Больше, чем можно было пережить без потерь.

Сонни все-таки снова поехал в квартиру Миллсов. Ему не нравилось в этом деле буквально все. Бессмысленная жестокость и неизвестность о судьбе маленькой девочки. Не нравился Брайсон, который словно лебезил перед ними и одновременно извивался скользким угрем; у него на все были заранее готовы ответы, а годы работы в полиции научили Сонни не верить тем, кто ими обладает. Значит, где-то скрывалась ложь, надо было только найти место стыка и потянуть за шов. Тогда наспех заштопанный стежок разойдется, открывая правду, какой бы мерзкой она ни была. Он должен был найти.

Запах ванили все так же бил в нос. Сонни мысленно попрощался с новым пальто, которое надел взамен того, утреннего. После нашествия группы криминалистов первоначальный разгром теперь и вовсе походил на хаос. Метки, маркеры, дактилоскопический порошок. Сонни прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и попытался представить комнату Патриции такой, какой она была до. Нормальная комната девочки-подростка, не тронутая кровью, насилием и люминесцентным анализом.

Цветные бабочки снова притягивали взгляд. Он посмотрел на стены, обвел взглядом окно — к занавеске тоже были пришиты бабочки, на этот раз объемные, сделанные из обрезков ткани и бисера, разных форм и размеров. Самая маленькая шевелила шелковыми крыльями на ветру.

Сонни подошел к кровати, провел затянутой в латексную перчатку рукой по подушкам, приподнял одеяло. Заглянул между кроватью и тумбочкой и там — в стыках между двойным матрасом — заметил торчащий уголок. Конверт или открытка. Он потянулся и достал прямоугольник цветной бумаги. Бледно-зеленый, без адреса или почтового штемпеля, с двумя нацарапанными небрежным почерком словами «Моей куколке». Сонни смотрел на конверт так, будто перед ним слизняк или что-то столь же отвратительное, хотя он еще даже не заглянул внутрь. Возможно, это и была та самая нить, которая, если за нее потянуть, откроет правду.

Сонни сам не заметил, как затаил дыхание и перевернул конверт. Внутри оказалась короткая записка и настоящая засушенная бабочка. Она выпала ему на ладонь, оставляя еле заметные следы пыльцы на белой перчатке. Крылья переливались всеми оттенками лазури и перламутром. Сонни аккуратно вернул ее в конверт, боясь повредить. Перевернул клочок бумаги.

«Все куколки превращаются в красивых бабочек. С любовью, С.»

С любовью. Сонни скрипнул зубами и еле сдержал порыв отшвырнуть улику подальше. Что все эти чудовища знали о любви? Что они могли смыслить в созидании, если единственным смыслом их существования было неконтролируемое желание разрушать, ломать и растаптывать все хрупкое и красивое, что создано Богом? Глухая волна ярости снова подняла свою голову, заставляя Сонни задержать на несколько секунд дыхание, чтобы справиться с желанием тоже что-нибудь разрушить. Только в отличие от всех тех животных, с которыми он постоянно имел дело, Сонни хотел разрушить что-нибудь уродливое, чего не должно было существовать изначально; кого-то, кто отнимал чужие жизни, невинность и детство.

Перед глазами всплыло лицо Барбы, его насквозь больной и ищущий взгляд человека, который открылся и получил под дых тогда, в туалете «Форлини», когда Сонни не знал, как себя вести, и по-настоящему, если честно, не хотел ничего делать; образ заслонил собой все — и эту комнату, и потеки крови на стенах, и ярость. Недавние мысли о любви неприятно резонировали с именем Барбы. Вся суть Сонни была насквозь пропитана фальшью. Что он сам знал о любви? О той, которую так легко превозносить на словах и которой до смешного страшно поддаться. Уважение — это было безопасно. Трусливо, но безопасно. Сонни с силой провел рукой по лицу, забыв про перчатки, тряхнул головой. Надо было собраться, взять себя в руки, пока адреналин еще толкал по венам кровь, пока тело еще могло действовать, не уступая натиску хронической усталости и вины.

Он набрал номер Бенсон.

— Я кое-что нашел в комнате Патриции. Устрой нагоняй криминалистам, они плохо сделали свою работу, пропустили важную улику. И пришли кого-нибудь сюда, чтобы забрали и отвезли в лабораторию. Я пока хочу снова пройтись по соседям и поговорить с Брайсоном. Я чувствую, что ответы у нас под носом, лейтенант.

Оливия внимательно выслушала и ответила:

— Хорошо. Молодец, Кариси. Техники проверили рабочий и домашний компьютеры матери, но ничего подозрительного не нашли. Сейчас проверяют ноутбук старшей дочери, пока тоже ничего. Держи меня в курсе, если что-то еще найдешь.

Сонни попрощался, нажал отбой и задумался. Надо было еще раз позвонить Саманте. И тут же себя одернул: о чем он думает, Бога ради!

Следовало немедленно поговорить с Брайсоном и надавить на него и его идеально выстроенную ложь как следует. Трясти его, пока он не ошибется, пока не проколется. Лили была где-то там в темноте уже почти двенадцать часов и шансы найти ее живой таяли с каждой минутой.

Он спустился в холл.

— Скотт Брайсон, меня зовут детектив Кариси, Спецкорпус. Найдется пара минут? У меня есть несколько вопросов.

Брайсон облизал губы, стрельнул глазами в сторону и тут же расплылся в вежливой прилепленной на клей улыбке.

— Конечно, детектив, только недолго, моя смена давно закончилась, а мне еще нужно успеть домой покормить кошку. Ваши коллеги уже отняли у меня сегодня достаточно времени.

— Конечно, мистер Брайсон. Буквально пара вопросов.

Скотт Эрик Брайсон, 34 года, один штраф за неправильную парковку, живет один в Бруклине, работает консьержем в этом доме последние пять лет. Не женат, детей нет. Неприметная серая внешность — из тех, чье лицо тут же забудешь, стоит отвернуться.

Скотт Брайсон.

Скотт.

С любовью, С.

Сонни вдруг широко и искренне улыбнулся.

— Давайте еще раз пройдемся по вашим показаниям. Вы говорили, что...

Конечно, он не прокололся. Ни одной ошибки, хотя Сонни хитрил, пытался запутать, бомбардировал вопросами, силился подловить, но тщетно. Брайсон выучил свою роль на пять с плюсом. И все-таки Сонни был почти уверен, эта уверенность росла в нем с каждым «правильным» и заученным ответом. Спустя пятнадцать минут он готов был защелкнуть на нем наручники под предлогом «ты знаешь, что я знаю». Единственным утешением было, что подозреваемый, кажется, и правда под конец немного занервничал. Если бы только его нервозность могла помочь найти Лили.

В участок Сонни влетел раздраженным ураганом. На вопросительный взгляд Роллинс он только махнул рукой:

— Это консьерж! Я чувствую, что он замешан!

Голос Барбы за спиной подействовал как ведро ледяной воды на разгоряченный мозг.

— Твои ощущения, детектив, недостаточный повод для ордера. Нам всем нужно что-то посерьезнее твоих... чувств.

Пауза перед последним словом была наигранной. Выверенной и отсчитанной до миллисекунды.

Вот оно. Подсечка из прошлой — полугодичной давности — жизни. Но на этот раз — действительно болезненная подсечка. Намеренно злая. Барба впервые за все эти месяцы решил ударить в спину — буквально. Укусил. Ничего общего с той обжигающей нежностью в туалете в «Форлини». Был шанс, что Сонни себя накрутил, ему мерещится, он проецирует собственную сжатую внутри пружину на другого, но стоило резко развернуться и посмотреть Барбе в глаза, как стало ясно: не показалось. Наверное, он тоже устал держать лицо в этой невидимой другим войне.

Барба смотрел пристально, не моргая. Пытался препарировать душу острием черного зрачка. Жесткая носогубная складка становилась еще заметнее, когда он не улыбался этой своей фирменной блуждающей улыбкой. Сонни передернуло, и это тоже не укрылось от внимания Барбы. Показалась улыбка — тоже острая. У Сонни резко заболело под ребрами и пересохло во рту.

— Слушай, Барба, нам всего лишь нужен ордер на обыск его квартиры. Мы наверняка что-то найдем.

Барба склонил голову и посмотрел на него, как смотрят на неразумное дитя. Как в первый совместный год работы.

— Кариси, ты же помнишь — чтобы получить ордер, вы должны сначала что-то найти. Именно так работает система американского правосудия. К твоему величайшему сожалению. — теперь Барба откровенно насмехался. И все снова стало почти как раньше. Как когда-то.

Конечно, все было по-другому, не стоило себе врать.

— Ну, — подал голос Фин. — Кажется, нам все-таки повезло. В лаборатории проверили конверт, который нашел Кариси. На клейкой стороне обнаружена слюна, она совпадает с днк с тела Патриции.

— И ее по-прежнему нет в нашей базе, сержант. Не с чем сравнить.

Сонни захотелось приложиться головой об стену. Или приложить туда Барбу.

— Мы достанем образец Брайсона. Что-то мне подсказывает, что добровольно он нам его не даст.

— Снова будем рыться по помойкам? — мрачно уточнила Роллинс.

— Мы сделаем все, что потребуется, чтобы прижать ублюдка. На кону жизнь девятилетней девочки и смерть ее семьи, — заметил Фин.

— Именно. И не забывайте, что на месте преступления был найден второй образец днк. Их все еще может быть двое.

— Удачи, детективы, — сказал Барба, разворачиваясь к лифтам. — Я на связи в любое время.

Сонни на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сказал себе, что когда они закроют это дело, он обязательно поговорит с Барбой. Ведь лучше поздно, чем никогда? И постарался не думать о том, что, порой, «поздно» — куда более страшное слово, чем «никогда». Что в нем скрывается чересчур много отчаяния и бессилия, а Сонни слишком устал, чтобы с ними бороться.

Все изначально пошло не так. Сонни буквально кожей чувствовал — Брайсон слишком изворотлив, чтобы его можно было просто подловить. Стандартные уловки не сработали — в кофейне по пути к дому он взял стакан с кофе, но не выбросил его, как они надеялись, а забрал с собой, так что план с добыванием образца днк не сработал. После этого он просто скрылся в подъезде и не показывался из квартиры до утра. Слежка ни к чему не привела. Никаких звонков, никаких встреч с соучастником под покровом ночи. Рядовой работник, который после смены приходит домой и забывается праведным сном. Все это жутко бесило.

Следующий день не принес никаких новостей. Образцы днк прогнали по базе еще дважды, чтобы исключить ошибку — никаких совпадений. Всех жильцов дома проверили чуть ли не до седьмого колена — ни одного подозрительного типа, все добропорядочные, нарочито идеальные представители среднего класса. От бессилия и бессонницы слезились глаза.

Сонни задремал в участке, в ненавистной комнате отдыха. Организм отказывался сотрудничать, поэтому он просто махнул рукой на принципы, снял пиджак и ботинки и завалился спать. Хотя бы час небытия, хотя бы час безмолвия, в котором ничего не происходит — по праву. Ему снились бабочки, которые кружили и кружили в идеальной совершенной бесцветной пустоте.

А проснулся он с четким осознанием того, где кроется изъян. Неровный стежок, торчащая нить.

Сонни вылетел из комнаты отдыха, забыв надеть ботинки. Весь его вид, наверное, отдавал безумием, но ему было плевать. Несвежая рубашка липла к спине, во рту ощущался кислый привкус отчаяния, но мысль одурманивала хрупкой надеждой, призрачным шансом. Должно же было им повезти?

— Мы должны еще раз проверить камеры!

Роллинс оторвала взгляд от экрана ноутбука и вопросительно выгнула бровь.

— Кариси, мы проверяли, все чисто.

Сонни затряс головой, пытаясь удержать свое зыбкое озарение. Нет-нет, все же на поверхности, под носом. Отец всю жизнь ему повторял, что за деревьями не видно леса.

— Позвони техникам, они проверяли записи, пусть теперь проверят метаданные, копнут глубже. С ними что-то не так, — он буквально захлебывался словами, глотал окончания, давился предлогами. — В каждом втором расследовании наша основная проблема — это неработающие камеры. Здесь же камеры работали, но записали все, кроме действительно важного.

— Ты думаешь...

Фин подался вперед, уже сжимая трубку в руке, готовый звонить в ТО.

— Сукин сын подменил записи, ты это хочешь сказать?

— Согласитесь, пока выходит слишком ровная история — пустые коридоры, никакого движения, нет снующих туда сюда жильцов, нежданных гостей или доставщика пиццы, в конце концов. Так не бывает, это же не гребаный Оверлук!

— Понял. И, Кариси... — Фин сделал паузу, но продолжила за него Роллинс, окинув многозначительным взглядом:

— Приведи себя в порядок, ты похож на бездомного.

Сонни только тогда заметил, что на нем разные носки.

К полуночи все валились с ног, но это того стоило — записи на камерах действительно оказались склеенной фальшивкой, нарезка за другие дни. Барба достал ордер на обыск квартиры Брайсона молниеносно, только это все равно не помогло. Когда они приехали по адресу, квартира оказалась полупустой, хозяин явно собирался в спешке, хватал вещи первой необходимости, оставляя за собой несусветный бардак. Следов Лили, впрочем, они тоже не нашли.

— Кариси, посмотри! — Роллинс подняла что-то с прикроватной тумбочки. — Кажется, наш доморощенный энтомолог в спешке забрал не все вещи первой необходимости.

Предмет, который Роллинс держала в руках, означал для Брайсона смертный приговор. Рама из темного дерева, белоснежная подложка, под стеклом — коллекция засушенных бабочек Morpho. Одна булавка была пуста.

— Сукин сын...

— Обыщите здесь каждый сантиметр, но найдите любой намек на соучастника Брайсона, он точно действовал не один, — Бенсон, как и все они, была в ярости, что он снова обвел их вокруг пальца. — Если он забыл свою коллекцию, то мог забыть еще что-то важное. Что с телефоном? Отследить удалось?

— Нет, его он тоже оставил. Наверняка воспользуется одноразовым. Но техники уже изучают переписки и звонки, пока только звонки в службу доставки и счета за такси. Его нет ни в одной из соцсетей.

— Ну где-то он все-таки есть. Закрытые форумы, нелегальные чаты. Кстати, проверьте все его поездки, мало ли куда его могло возить такси. Проверяйте все адреса. Мы его из-под земли достанем.

— Если только ублюдок не на пути в Канаду, — заметил Фин.

— Если потребуется, достанем его и там, — отрезала Оливия.

Сонни явственно почувствовал, что теряет всякую надежду на раскрытие этого дела, чего с ним раньше не случалось. Наверное, всему виной была не поддающаяся контролю усталость. Она же и приводила к бессилию. Не столько физическому, сколько моральному. А где бессилие, там нет надежды. Мать всегда повторяла ему, что без надежды сердце словно пустой мешок. Он и ощущал себя пустым. Без веры, без надежды. Тень от тени.

«К черту Барбу», — вдруг со злостью пронеслось в голове. — «Закончим дело, возьму отпуск и махну на Кони-Айленд».

— Ладно, мы здесь закончили. Пока расходимся, утром жду всех в участке, — Бенсон выглядела изможденной, даже голос плохо слушался.

— Тебя подбросить? — спросила Аманда.

— Нет, я лучше пройдусь, — отмахнулся Сонни. — Отсюда до дома всего пять кварталов, а мне нужен воздух и разгрузить голову.

— Ты отнимаешь у себя лишний час сна, Кариси. Сколько ты вообще спал за последнюю неделю?

— У нас с бессонницей все отлично, мы состоим в крепких взрослых отношениях.

Роллинс собиралась что-то сказать, но Сонни не стал дожидаться лекции, просто развернулся, махнул рукой на прощание и поспешил на улицу. Прохладный ночной воздух — вот, что было ему действительно нужно. Голова буквально взрывалась от напряжения последних дней. От напряжения последних шести месяцев.

Сонни вдруг резко остановился и достал телефон. К черту Кони-Айленд и отпуск. К черту вообще все.

«Рафаэль, надо поговорить».

Сообщение доставлено.

Сообщение прочитано.

Собеседник не в сети.

Ну конечно же. Сонни ведь не надеялся всерьез? Тень от тени.

Под утро, когда сон все-таки взял свое, разразился ливень такой силы, что город затопило буквально за пару часов. Сонни задремал под мерный шум капель по окну, а проснулся уже через час под громовые раскаты. Он добирался на работу почти на ощупь — пробки на дорогах и нулевая видимость не добавляли бодрости. И все равно появился в участке первым.

На экране ноутбука всплыл отчет техников: Брайсон несколько лет подряд исправно переводил одни и те же суммы в частную клинику для душевнобольных в Пенсильвании. Выплаты прекратились пять лет назад. Уже что-то.

— Кариси, признайся, тебя выселили из квартиры?

— Что?

— Ты всегда в участке, — хмыкнул Фин. — Это подозрительно.

— У нас дело.

— Ты так говоришь с тех самых пор, как сдал БАР. Да ладно тебе, расскажи все своему сержанту, вдруг я чем-то помогу. Мой сын все еще работает в соцслужбе.

— Ха-ха, — кисло отозвался Сонни. — После окончания Фордхейма у меня просто стало больше возможности брать сверхурочные. Не забывай про кредит на учебу.

Фин отбросил шутливый тон.

— Я серьезно, Кариси. Такими темпами ты себя загонишь. Найди себе подружку или начни играть в видеоигры по вечерам. Нельзя жить только работой, это прямая дорога в дурку.

— Кстати, насчет дурки. Наш парень несколько лет платил частной клинике в Пенсильвании, прекратил переводы пять лет назад, когда устроился консьержем в дом Миллсов.

Фин прищурился.

— Ты очень грамотно перевел тему. Ладно, рассказывай, что накопал.

— Лейтенант всегда говорит, что надо начинать с истоков, и я решил последовать ее совету. Скотт Брайсон в возрасте пяти лет оказался в Системе, сменил около дюжины приемных семей. Думаю, надо съездить и поговорить с соцработниками, вдруг нам повезет.

— Запрос в Пенсильванию уже отправил?

Сонни посмотрел на Фина с укоризной.

— Нет, просто погуглил расценки и на этом успокоился.

— Не кипятись, парень. Поехали, развеемся.

— Дай мне минуту, оставлю сообщение Аманде и Лив.

Соцработник Алиша Фрост была из той породы людей, чей возраст было невозможно определить ни с первого, ни со второго, ни с пятого взгляда. Ей могло быть как 28, так и 65. И она была первым соцработником на памяти Сонни, который сохранил искреннюю улыбку, она совсем не выглядела замученной этой тяжелой неблагодарной работой.

— Да, детективы, я подняла архивы, пока вы ехали. Вот список приемных семей. Давненько это было, почти тридцать лет прошло, как-никак, но я помню Скотта. Он был одним из первых моих подопечных, я тогда только пришла на эту работу. Смышленый малыш, очень вежливый и всегда открытый к общению. Это редкость, обычно дети, оказавшись в такой ситуации, замыкаются в себе. Но Скотт был приятным исключением, все семьи, в которых он жил, отзывались о нем исключительно положительно. Я даже думала, что его очень быстро усыновят, но этого так и не произошло, к сожалению.

— Почему? — удивился Сонни. — Такого хорошего ребёнка многие, наверное, хотели принять в семью.

— Это правда, но вы должны понимать, что желание потенциальных родителей — это одно, а наша система... она не безупречна, — мисс Фрост поправила очки. — Хотя я вспоминаю еще одну причину. У Скотта был друг, они познакомились в одной из семей. Так вот, когда их надолго разлучали, Скотт становился неуправляемым. Не все были готовы с этим мириться и, тем более, мало кто соглашался брать в семью особенного мальчика.

— Вы о чем?

— Друг Скотта, — она пролистала папку. — Его звали Стив Брукс, он помладше года на три. У него были проблемы... Задержка в развитии. Хороший, добрый мальчик, не агрессивный, но мозг у него был шестилетнего ребенка. Даже когда их развели по разным семьям, Скотт часто приходил в гости, чтобы поиграть со Стивом. Даже когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он продолжал его навещать и всегда приносил новую куклу в подарок. Стив любил кукол.

— А что с ним стало?

— Здесь я вам вряд ли помогу, детективы. После восемнадцати дети часто выпадают из нашего поля зрения. Поговорите с его последними опекунами, вот адрес, — она протянула им небольшую записку. — Надеюсь, у него все хорошо.

Когда они вышли на улицу, дождь все еще лил как из ведра. Фин накинул на голову куртку, пока бежал до машины, а Сонни остановился и подставил лицо под дождевые потоки. Хотелось смыть с себя всю грязь, что липла к нему на этой проклятой работе. Хотелось смыть с себя поцелуй Барбы, который с ног на голову перевернул его жизнь. Он никогда этого не желал — до того момента, пока Барба не закрыл за собой дверь. Сонни злился на себя. И совершенно не понимал. Ведь нельзя просто взять и захотеть что-то чуждое только потому, что тебя этим раздразнили и тут же забрали. Ему же не пять лет, а то безмолвное, насквозь болезненное, честное и горячее во взгляде Барбы — не новая игрушка. Сонни всегда думал, что все о себе знает, уж базовые вещи — точно, да только оказалось, что — показалось.

Голос Фина вывел из прострации.

— Эй, человек-амфибия, ты зальешь мне все сиденья. Хочешь пойти пешком?

Сонни чертыхнулся, извинился и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

— На что спорим, что я угадаю имя пациента из пенсильванской клиники с первой попытки?

— Да, это точно Брукс. Меня больше интересует, что произошло пять лет назад. Он умер, его перевели в другую клинику или...

— Или Брайсон его где-то прячет.

— Вряд ли. Если соцработник права и у Брукса сознание шестилетки, он не смог бы жить один, а в квартире Брайсона ничто не указывало на то, что там обитали двое.

Телефон завибрировал, Сонни посмотрел на экран. Два непрочитанных сообщения — от Роллинс и от Барбы. Не хотелось быть мелочным пусть и только в своих глазах, но сообщение от Барбы от открыл первым.

«Мы поговорим, когда закончим это дело».

Наверное, Барба тоже устал. Сонни втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Руки затряслись, он чуть не выронил телефон.

— Все нормально? — покосился на него Фин, одновременно пытаясь следить за дорогой.

— Да. Да... Подожди, Роллинс что-то написала. Так, слушай. Из Пенсильвании ответили, что пациентом действительно был Стив Брукс, пять лет назад его забрал опекун. Имя опекуна они не разглашают.

— Ну конечно.

— Не суть. Надо еще раз проверить активы Брайсона. Может, мы что-то упустили, наверняка у него есть какая-то недвижимость за пределами Нью-Йорка.

— Да откуда? Он скромный работяга, родственников нет. Вряд ли он может позволить себе домик в лесу. Плюс, Брукс недееспособен, значит, нужна няня с медицинским образованием. С другой стороны, платил же он неплохие деньги за частную клинику. Эти суммы тоже не вяжутся с его доходами.

— Ты прав. Ничего не сходится. — Сонни на минуту задумался. — Фин, я одного не пойму. Ну ладно, допустим, Брайсон, помешанный на бабочках, увидел Патрицию, что-то щелкнуло в его больной голове, был составлен план, подвернулась возможность. Но при чем тут Лили?

Фин долго молчал, глядя в лобовое стекло. Дворники не справлялись с потоками ливня. Наконец, он мрачно произнес:

— Помнишь, что сказала мисс Фрост? Скотт всегда приносил Стиву кукол.

— Господи. Ты думаешь...

— Ага.

Фин все-таки пропустил нужный поворот, и пока он чертыхался и пытался развернуться на дороге с односторонним движением в условиях почти нулевой видимости, Сонни снова потянулся к телефону. С минуту гипнотизировал его неприязненным взглядом, потом все-таки решился.

«Нам следовало поговорить еще полгода назад. Может, нет смысла ждать дольше?»

Вибрация входящего сообщения лизнула вспотевшую ладонь. Или царапнула, Сонни не разобрался в ощущениях.

«Ладно, Кариси. Адрес ты знаешь».

Не то чтобы он надеялся на встречу на нейтральной территории. Иные разговоры стоило вести там, где никто не прервет, где не будет посторонних ушей, Барба это понимал. А Сонни принимал условия сделки.

«Я напишу, когда освобожусь, советник».

Одноэтажный домик на окраине города — облупившаяся краска, давно не стриженный газон, мусор на веранде. Весь квартал был как под копирку. Забытое Богом место. Пара бродячих собак с пустыря напротив лениво приподняли лобастые головы, проводили их настороженным взглядом и опять уткнулись носом в лапы. Здесь все дышало апатией и упадком.

— Здесь все прямо-таки пышет счастливым детством и радостью бытия, — в тон его мыслям хмыкнул Фин.

— Да брось, может, двадцать лет назад все было не так плохо, — Сонни уже стучал в дверь нужного дома. — Миссис Кейн? Детектив Кариси, сержант Тутуола, мы хотели бы задать пару вопросов насчет Стива Брукса. Мы можем войти?

Тучная неопрятная старуха долго сверлила взглядом полицейские жетоны, потом все-таки кивнула и прохромала вглубь дома.

— Что с ним?

— Мы не знаем, где он сейчас, миссис Кейн, но хотели бы его найти. Нам требуется ваша помощь.

Она с тяжелым вздохом опустилась в кресло. Ее настороженный взгляд невольно напоминал собак с пустыря напротив ее дома.

— Стив жил у нас несколько лет. Он был хорошим мальчиком. Мы с мужем хотели оформить над ним постоянную опеку после его совершеннолетия, но Барри умер от инфаркта за год до этого, а одна я бы не потянула уход за таким... за ним.

— Ясно. Миссис Кейн, а вы помните Скотта Брайсона?

— А как же. Это он забрал Стива, когда я уже собиралась звонить в соцслужбу. Это было как раз в его 18-й день рождения. Странный этот Скотт, скажу я вам.

— И чем же он показался вам странным?

— Ну, сами подумайте, вроде нормальный парень, а водит дружбу с дурачком себя младше. Постоянно крутился рядом, будто Стив ему брат родной. Я хотела его прогнать, но вроде он и правда о нем заботился... Не знаю, детективы, почти тринадцать лет прошло, я больше о них не слышала.

Сонни вздохнул. Очередной тупик, информации стало больше, общая картина прояснилась, но они все еще не могли напасть на след.

— Спасибо, миссис Кейн.

— Последний вопрос. Стив любил играть в куклы?

— Ох, еще как. Это была его единственная радость. На машинки и индейцев ему было плевать, а кукол он обожал. И не Барби из ближайшего Волмарта, а тех, что похожи на винтажных, в рюшах и чепчиках. У него их было штук десять, большинство притащил этот Скотт. Ну, Стив-то вообще с прибабахом был, так что — подумаешь, куклы.

— Всего доброго, миссис Кейн. Вы нам очень помогли.

Уже в машине Сонни озвучил общее настроение:

— Вообще не помогла. Все это мы и так знали.

— Но не знали, что Брайсон забрал Стива, когда тому исполнилось 18. Где-то же они были все это время. Не считая промежутка в несколько лет в Пенсильвании. Надо найти координаты «до» и «после».

Сонни открыл папку с файлами.

— Возвращаемся в Бруклин, последняя приемная семья Брайсона все еще числится по старому адресу.

Когда они добрались до нужного адреса, Фин с тоской посмотрел на бесконечный дождь, прежде чем вылезти из машины.

— Надо было брать лодку, а не джип.

Семья Браунов казалась образцово-показательной настолько, что впору было печатать их фото на коробках хлопьев для завтрака или рекламном буклете модной секты. Сонни мысленно поморщился — такие идеальные на вид люди часто хранили в своих шкафах очень много скелетов, и в двух случаях из пяти это была даже не фигура речи.

— Конечно, мы помним Скотта, — мистер Браун улыбнулся как-то особенно приторно и тут же стал похож на сумасшедшего дантиста. — Он прожил у нас четыре года вплоть до своего совершеннолетия. Замечательный молодой человек, мы в нем души не чаяли, он подавал большие надежды. Жаль, с усыновлением не сложилось.

— И почему же?

Миссис Браун потупила взгляд и начала теребить рукав.

— Скотт сам не захотел, а мы привыкли уважать чужое мнение.

Сонни и Фин переглянулись.

— Почему он не захотел?

— При всем уважении, но это личное, офицеры. Мы бы не хотели обсуждать этот вопрос.

— При всем уважении, мистер Браун, но нам важна любая информация, которая относится к Скотту.

— Почему вы его ищите?

— Он важный свидетель в текущем расследовании, а мы не можем его найти. Именно поэтому мы пытаемся выяснить любые детали, которые помогли бы прояснить его местоположение, — Сонни включил все возможное обаяние, только вряд ли оно могло сработать должным образом, учитывая покрасневшие от лопнувших сосудов глаза и серый цвет лица.

— Мы хотели усыновить Скотта, но его брат...

— Не настоящий брат, просто еще один несчастный мальчик под опекой государства, он был с отклонениями, и Скотт отказался по-настоящему войти в нашу семью без него. А мы... Понимаете, офицер, дети — это большая ответственность, а особенные дети... — миссис Браун вздохнула и потянулась за чаем. — Мы образцовые представители сообщества с идеальной репутацией. Мы были готовы принять Скотта и дать ему достойную жизнь. Но только ему.

Недосказанное повисло в воздухе. Еще один слон в комнате, ради разнообразия — чужой. Сонни хмыкнул.

— Вы поддерживали с ним связь после того, как он ушел?

— Конечно. И до сих пор поддерживаем. Мы даже были готовы оплатить обучение в колледже, но Скотт отказался. При всех достоинствах — упрямства ему не занимать.

— Когда вы разговаривали в последний раз?

— Около двух недель назад он нас навещал. После мы созванивались еще дважды, но это было до прошлой недели. Сейчас он не выходит на связь, мы очень переживаем.

Миссис Браун промокнула абсолютно сухие глаза кипельно-белым накрахмаленным платком.

Фин решил задать вопрос, мучивший их с самого начала.

— Скажите, а Скотт увлекался бабочками?

— Увлекался — не совсем верное определение, бабочки — это его страсть. К выпускному классу у него собралась огромная коллекция и с тех пор она только пополнялась. Хотите взглянуть?

— Он хранит ее у вас?

— Да, Скотт говорит, что самое важное в его жизни находится в этом доме. Все-таки мы семья, даже если государство считает иначе, — она улыбнулась и указала в сторону коридора. — Вторая дверь справа — его комната. Там не хватает только одного экспоната, жаль, что вы не увидите морфо, их оттенки лазури нельзя описать словами. Скотт забрал их месяц назад, они его любимые.

Когда они зашли в комнату, у Сонни зарябило в глазах. Все стены от пола до потолка были покрыты застекленными рамками с бабочками всех цветов, форм и размеров. Только над изголовьем кровати зияла дыра. Недостающий кусочек паззла, который находился сейчас в хранилище улик.

— Думаешь, Брайсон задумал нападение на Миллсов месяц назад?

— Раньше. Думаю, месяц назад у него сформировался окончательный план. Насколько же он был ею одержим, если расстался с частью коллекции?

— Достаточно, чтобы променять рядовой экземпляр на жемчужину.

Они сделали несколько фото комнаты на телефон и вернулись в гостиную к чете Браунов.

— Последний вопрос. Вы не знаете, где сейчас может быть Скотт?

— Нет, детектив.

— У вас случайно нет другой недвижимости, которой мог бы воспользоваться Скотт? Залечь на дно, так сказать.

Мистер и миссис Браун переглянулись. Растерянность на их лицах уступила место озарению.

— У нас есть домик в окрестностях Нью-Джерси, но последние лет пять мы его сдаем в аренду.

— Кому?

— Адрес?

— Больше ничем не можем помочь, офицеры. Свяжитесь с нашим адвокатом.

Дождь прекратился, хотя Сонни все еще казалось, что капли долбят прямо в мозг. Китайская пытка водой.

— Что это сейчас было?

— Думаю, они почувствовали, что мы не свидетеля ищем. И поняли, где Брайсон.

— А как же аренда?

— Брехня. Звони Барбе, нам нужен ордер.

Сонни неожиданно для себя вызверился на ровном месте. Напряжение последних дней давало о себе знать, а нервы и так были ни к черту с самого начала, и простое упоминание имени человека, о котором он старался не думать и при этом не мог выбросить из головы ни на секунду, сработало как бикфордов шнур.

— Да почему я всегда должен звонить Барбе?! У тебя тоже есть его телефон!

Фин покачал головой.

— Кариси, не прикидывайся еще более странным, чем ты есть на самом деле.

— Это что еще значит?

— Ничего. Звони Барбе.

Сонни захотелось швырнуть телефон в самую глубокую лужу, какую он только сможет найти. Вот оно: личное уже мешало работе, хотя на самом деле личного не было ничего, но это только де-юре.

Де-факто — он облажался.

— Барба, нужен ордер.

В трубке стояла такая гулкая тишина, что Сонни почти уверился, что звонок сорвался. Ливни, помехи на линии... отсутствие связи с Барбой. Молодец, детектив Кариси, держите медаль за неуместный стендап.

Наконец тихий голос произнес почти на грани слышимости.

— Значит, это все-таки рабочий звонок, детектив. Жаль.

— Слушай, я... Мы с Фином напали на след, нужен ордер. Скоро все закончится, я обещаю.

Знать бы еще, что он на самом деле обещал.

Пауза снова затягивалась.

— Хорошо, слушаю. Только умоляю, Кариси, давай вкратце.

Вкратце — это «а я ведь ничего такого раньше за собой не замечал» или «кажется, я тогда неправильно себя повел». Если совсем уж точно: «хочу, чтобы ты снова меня поцеловал».

Теперь Сонни точно знал, где находятся подступы к аду. Неприметный домик, затерянный где-то в глуши под Нью-Джерси. Прошлогодняя листва пахла влагой и гниением. В воздухе плотной завесой застыла водяная пыль. Уже не дождь, еще не туман, безвременье, сумеречный лимб, конец чистилища. Полицейские мигалки то и дело выхватывали из темноты фрагменты, окрашивая окружающее пространство то в кроваво-красный, то в синий трупный цвет. Сонни мутило. Он не помнил, когда последний раз ел, или спал, или пил кофе, или чувствовал себя нормально. Нормальным.

Они нашли Лили Миллс в том доме. Стив Брукс рыдал навзрыд, вырывался, его с трудом удерживали трое полицейских — как и многие умственно-отсталые, он обладал внушительными физическими данными, под два метра ростом и весом около двухсот фунтов. Такие крупные дети часто ломают игрушки не со зла, а просто потому что не умеют рассчитывать свою силу.

Лили была одета в кружева и рюши и правда очень походила на хорошенькую белокурую куколку, только на шее проступали безобразные багровые и синюшные пятна, отпечатки слишком грубых ладоней. Судмедэксперт покачал головой и сказал то, что все равно не могло утешить: «Вы бы все равно не успели, она была мертва в момент похищения. Точнее скажу после вскрытия, но изнасилование, скорее всего, было посмертным».

Брайсона они тоже нашли. По всей кухне были рассыпаны кукурузные колечки для завтрака. Часть из них плавала в его крови. Перелом у основания черепа, ударился затылком об острый угол столешницы. Наверное, они с Бруксом поругались, теперь сложно было восстановить картину целиком, да и нужно ли было? Они кругом опоздали. Закон встанет на сторону дурачка, сколько бы убийств по неосторожности он ни совершил.

Сонни вышел на задний двор, облокотился на ближайшее дерево, закрыл ладонями лицо и сполз вниз. Было плевать на испорченное пальто. Он ненавидел свою работу. Слова молитв путались в голове, «Отче наш» мешался с «Радуйся, Мария», он не мог вспомнить ни последовательность строк, ни их смысл. Отчаяние сильнее веры, ему говорили, но Сонни никогда не думал, что сможет познать это на собственной шкуре.

Голос Роллинс вернул его в реальность.

— Собаки взяли след. В ста метрах от дома нашли что-то, похожее на несколько захоронений. Местный шериф говорит, что в штате за последние несколько лет пропадало несколько девочек возраста Лили.

Сонни откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза.

— Не рассказывай мне. Не хочу знать.

Они помолчали. Аманда вряд ли чувствовала себя лучше, только природное упрямство девочки-с-юга не позволяло ей сесть рядом с Сонни прямо на влажную холодную землю.

— В одной из комнат нашли дневники Брайсона. Патриция могла быть не первой жертвой.

— Надо еще раз прижать Браунов. Если он был одержим с юности, они могли что-то знать, просто предпочитали закрывать глаза.

— Бенсон уже связалась с ними. Завтра их вызовут на допрос.

Она подошла и присела рядом на корточки, попыталась заглянуть в глаза.

— Сонни, ты в порядке?

— Нет, — не было сил даже на вежливую социальную ложь.

— Послушай, я знаю, это очень тяжелое дело. Да и прошлое было не лучше, но ты должен позаботиться о себе. Нам не стоит пропускать эту работу через себя настолько, чтобы от нас самих в итоге ничего не осталось.

Сонни поднял лицо к небу и засмеялся. Осталась мертвая семья Миллсов, остался избежавший правосудия Брайсон с пробитым черепом, остался дурачок Брукс в наручниках, не осталось только самого Сонни.

Отпуск. Кони-Айленд. Разговор с Барбой. Может, он даже позволит трахнуть себя на первом свидании или проявит небывалую смелость и отсосет Барбе. Пора было что-то менять. А еще где-то пылился диплом юриста, — чем не пропуск в другую жизнь?

Проблема была в том, что другой жизни он не хотел. Не мыслил себя другим. Он мог перевестись в Убойный, помириться с Самантой и смыть диплом Фордхейма в унитаз, но ни одно из этих действий не избавило бы его от желания увидеть Барбу. Позволить тому повторно засунуть себе язык в глотку и попытаться разобраться, где проходит граница между влюбленностью платонической и... другой влюбленностью. Той, ради которой ты готов дать на первом свидании, которого наверняка не будет. Они просто поругаются, напьются и переспят. Держите медаль за неоправданный оптимизм, детектив Кариси. Вам потребовалось полгода, чтобы Барба смог справиться с собой и найти объект для воздыханий поприличнее.

Нет же, Сонни точно знал, что сейчас Барба не справлялся. Обоим было чертовски плохо. Оба вели себя как умственно-отсталый Брукс, но у того хоть справка была, а они... Они — высокопрофессиональные взрослые люди, которые не могли решить маленькую проблему с неуместным влечением, потому что в качестве решения требовалось поговорить словами через рот.

На Манхэттен вернулись под утро. Лейтенант Бенсон в ультимативном порядке сказала всем, чтобы до полудня в участке никто не появлялся.

Сонни достал телефон, прикидывая шансы, что Барба не ответит. На экране высветилось 4:40 утра. По всему выходило, что шансы один к четырем. И все-таки формально он обещал сообщить, когда освободится.

«Дело закрыто. Теперь мы можем поговорить?»

«Кариси, ты на часы смотрел?»

Сонни вымученно улыбнулся экрану телефона.

«Но ты же все равно не спишь».

«Нелепый аргумент».

И следом:

«Приезжай».

С самого начала это было плохой идеей. И даже если на минуту забыть, что Сонни Кариси был по жизни чемпионом по плохим идеям, добровольно связаться с Рафаэлем Барбой казалось перебором. Планкой, что висела куда выше его головы.

Барба умел концентрировать внимание публики на важных вопросах, вытаскивать суть. Присяжные не всегда вставали на его сторону, но точно прислушивались.

Когда Сонни появился на пороге его квартиры, в мятом костюме, со следами мокрой земли и мертвых листьев на пальто, с перегнившей и разложившейся надеждой в глубине светлых глаз, его шатало так, что он хватался за косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие, и Рафаэль не стал играть в вежливость. Они играли в нее последние полгода. И много месяцев до этого тоже — играли. Стоила ли та игра свеч, никто из них по-настоящему не знал.

Именно поэтому Рафаэль не стал в этот раз играть по правилам. Он вцепился в лацканы влажного пальто и спросил прямо, без экивоков:

— Все для себя решил? Разобрался?

Сонни тоже решил пойти ва-банк. Терять-то уже все равно было нечего, все было потеряно и проебано давным-давно. Потеря себя самого — тоже новость не первой свежести.

— Нет, Рафаэль. Только больше запутался. Если тебе нужна честность, то вот она. Я не очень понимаю, что мне от тебя надо, что тебе надо от меня, но... — дыхание сбивалось, в голове мутилось. — Я не могу спать по ночам. Мне снится коллекция Брайсона в доме его опекунов, все эти бабочки перебирают своими лапами, садятся мне на лицо, а я боюсь закричать, потому что тогда одна из них точно проникнет в мой рот, и тогда я задохнусь.

Рафаэль молчал. В этом молчании тоже ничего нельзя было понять. Сонни сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду, и прямо спросил:

— Впустишь?

— Не надо бы, но — да, — сказал Рафаэль и посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. — Выпить не предлагаю. Я вообще не знаю, что тебе предложить, Доминик.

И вот оно снова. Имя как символ — чего?

— А что ты предлагал мне тогда в «Форлини»? — это тонкий лед, Сонни знал, но любопытство уже скручивалось горячим жгутом, плавилось, стекало лавой вниз живота, вибрировало и кипело возбуждением пополам со страхом. Сонни и правда не разобрался в себе, он только знал, что хотел быть здесь, но все еще не осознавал до конца — зачем.

По выражению лица Рафаэля ничего невозможно было понять. В предрассветном полумраке он казался незнакомцем. Два призрака в театре теней, такими они представлялись Сонни. Почему-то становилось легче, будто все это не по-настоящему, игра света и тени, воспаленного воображения, трансформация кошмаров в сумбурный калейдоскоп, когда мозг уходит в фазу быстрого сна. И вместе с тем — реальность происходящего покалывала кожу маленькими электрическими разрядами. Сонни был наэлектризован эмоциями, которых он не понимал, искрился чувствами, которых сторонился.

— Слушай, — Сонни облизал губы. Быстрое движение языка, и маска на лице Рафаэля пошла трещинами. — Я правда не знаю. Может, я сильно преувеличиваю то, что между нами происходит. А может, наоборот, сильно недооцениваю. Но ты всегда, с первой нашей встречи, был для меня бóльшим, чем другие люди. Я мог бы сказать, что люблю тебя, и это бы не было ложью.

— Ты используешь сослагательное наклонение. Мы сейчас говорим о теориях, мечтах или твоих психологических проблемах, с которыми не справится ни один терапевт по эту сторону Гудзона?

Сонни стало неуютно под этим взглядом. Он чувствовал себя... да, бабочкой на булавке.

— Ладно, я понял. Вопрос не в том, что ты можешь мне предложить, а что я могу предложить тебе, да?

Рафаэль покачал головой и сделал шаг навстречу. Потом еще один. И еще. Оказалось, между ними была пропасть в три метра, Сонни даже не заметил.

— Ты же не такой дурак, каким любишь прикидываться, Доминик. Сделки работают только в суде и на Уолл-стрит, между двумя людьми их быть не должно.

Он наконец полностью сократил расстояние между ними. Провел ладонями по плечам, коснулся скулы. Сонни прикрыл глаза в ответ на эту бесхитростную ласку, потянулся всем своим существом за теплой рукой. От Рафаэля приятно пахло. Рядом с ним было... тихо и безопасно. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Позже, под лучами полуденного солнца, все вернется назад, мир снова станет нормальным, возможно, для Сонни тоже был шанс почувствовать себя нормальным потом, когда он сдаст рапорт, выпьет успокоительные, разберется в себе.

— Так чего ты на самом деле хочешь?

— Тебя.

Короткое слово сорвалось и повисло между ними, как водяная пыль там, в лесу. В другой жизни. И Сонни вдруг испугался не того, что могло произойти, а себя. Захотелось вернуть это слово, проглотить его, передумать, сделать шаг назад, убежать, только это они уже проходили, ни к чему хорошему, кроме вялотекущего нервного срыва, это не привело. Наверное, Сонни попытался бы дать своей нерешительности второй шанс, но Рафаэль коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы, качнулся вперед — и Сонни перестал думать.

На пороге спальни, когда Сонни пытался выпутаться из влажной одежды, мозг еще смог сформулировать простейшую мысль:

— Мне надо в душ.

Но Рафаэль только отмахнулся, а Сонни не стал спорить.

Прохладный воздух холодил разгоряченную кожу, они целовались как в последний раз, дыхания постоянно не хватало. Сонни затрясло, когда рот Рафаэля прошелся по шее, прикусывая почти до боли, и этого все равно было недостаточно. Впервые потребность обладать и принадлежать сливались воедино, и от такого накала тоже было немного страшно. Он говорил о любви правду, хоть и в сослагательном наклонении. Для него эта правда была в прошедшем, настоящем и будущем, но что он на самом деле знал о любви? Он хотел быть с Рафаэлем или быть — Рафаэлем? И уже через секунду он забывал свои мысли, падая спиной на расправленную кровать, ноги не держали, все тело было одновременно и ватным, и одной тонкой до боли натянутой струной. Безусловность определений он оставлял другому дню, другому Сонни, которого уже не будет существовать через пару часов — в это хотелось верить всем сердцем, это было похоже на... надежду.

Поцелуи стали неаккуратными, другого слова не подобрать. Зубы сталкивались, носы мешались, но рот Рафаэля был таким горячим, влажным, властным. А потом он просто лизнул Сонни в щеку, и это было так неожиданно, какое-то внезапное озорство, и он улыбнулся широко и открыто, и Сонни наконец-то все для себя решил. Все для себя понял — он хотел Рафаэля себе со всей жадностью, на которую только был способен. Он издал какой-то звук, и лицо Рафаэля оказалось снова слишком близко, он обхватил лицо Сонни ладонями, прикусил нижнюю губу и, кажется, сам застонал от невыносимой нежности, которая топила с головой.

Рафаэль приподнялся, его руки скользнули ниже, а Сонни едва смог сдержать протест, потому что он хотел быть ближе, прижиматься к нему всем телом, чтобы не было ни лишнего сантиметра пустого пространства, ни вдоха. Пальцы Рафаэля оказались на животе Сонни, спустя пару мгновений дернули брюки вместе с бельем, стянули с бедер, а потом его ладони оказались на выступающих тазобедренных косточках Сонни, невесомо погладили, и его выгнуло навстречу ласке.

Рафаэль снова потянулся за поцелуем, но он оказался слишком коротким, чтобы Сонни успел прочувствовать его по-настоящему, а потом Рафаэль одним плавным движением скользнул вниз. Сонни не мог пошевелиться, брюки скомкались на уровне коленей, а руки Рафаэля удерживали его на месте. Пока это было просто горячее дыхание Рафаэля, ничего больше, просто дыхание, бедрами Сонни ощущал теплый воздух на выдохе, и он посмотрел вниз, и Рафаэль поднял взгляд — и этого просто не могло быть, и почему они не пришли к этому раньше. Почему ему потребовалось найти самую длинную извилистую дорогу домой. Его тело существовало только там, где к нему прикасался Рафаэль.

Дыхания не хватало, он сбивался даже не на стоны — на хрипы, видел, что Рафаэль тоже возбужден, видел расширенные зрачки, чувствовал слишком сильную хватку там, где пальцы Рафаэля впивались в его бедра. Он скользнул рукой ниже, и вдруг показалось, что преодоление расстояния до макушки Рафаэля, до того, как его пальцы зарылись в короткие темные волосы и притянули ближе, заняло целую вечность.

А потом губы Рафаэля дотронулись до головки, и дальше было медленное, такое медленное скольжение языка, и Сонни смотрел на то, как пальцы Рафаэля прослеживают линии на его животе и ниже, туда, где начинались тугие темные завитки в паху, и Рафаэль лизал, посасывал головку члена, изучал ее языком, пока пальцы проводили сложную спираль, которую Сонни не мог отследить, потому что она заканчивалась рукой Рафаэля на его члене и равномерными движениями. В этом был свой ритм, и бедра Сонни его подхватили, но он все равно не успевал, потому что тело двигалось вместе с чужим языком, и всего было слишком много, так много, что руки Сонни неловко дернулись и на мгновение оттолкнули голову Рафаэля от себя.

— Я сейчас... — сердце колотилось как ненормальное.

Губы Рафаэля — влажные и блестящие. Он облизнулся и член Сонни дернулся в ответ, его бедра продолжали двигаться, потому что этого требовало тело.

— Я хочу этого, — сказал Рафаэль, и осталось только кивнуть.

Рот Рафаэля вернулся на его член. Скользнул языком по всей длине, а потом Сонни почувствовал медленное, долгое сокращение горла, и этого оказалось достаточно. Он кончил, прикусив руку, чтобы не застонать совсем уж откровенно и беспомощно.

Сонни попытался отодвинуться, и у него почти получилось, но в уголке рта Рафаэля белела сперма, а когда он подтянулся наверх и поцеловал его глубоко и ненасытно, Сонни почувствовал на языке собственный вкус и не смог сдержать дрожь.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Рафаэль спустя несколько долгих тягучих минут, в течение которых они пытались восстановить дыхание.

— Да. Нет... Не знаю, — во взгляде зеленых глаз отразилось беспокойное напряжение и Сонни заговорил быстрее. — Но я буду в порядке, обещаю. А что насчет тебя?

Рафаэль опустил голову на грудь Сонни, лениво лизнул сосок.

— Многолетнее нереализованное сексуальное напряжение еще никого не убивало, я справлюсь.

Внутри Сонни зарождалось веселье, расползалось жарким пятном там, где щетина Рафаэля соприкасалась с его кожей. Он точно будет в порядке, не надежда — знание.

— Тебе необязательно справляться, я же здесь.

Сонни поймал себя на мысли, что Рафаэль, оказывается, умел целовать взглядом.

— Уверен?

— Уверен.

Рафаэль поднял голову и поцеловал Сонни в уголок губ. Почти целомудренно. Потом оставил дорожку из поцелуев вдоль подбородка, вниз — по шее. Немного наклонился, поцеловал впадину между ключицами, лизнул чуть выше, правее, чтобы почувствовать ускорение пульса под тонкой кожей. Положил ладонь на грудь, считывая заполошное сердцебиение.

Язык Рафаэля вытворял с ухом Сонни что-то странное и наверняка запрещенное, потому что от этих касаний член снова начал вставать, возбуждение возвращалось резко, неотвратимо, почти болезненно; ощущений было чересчур много, а потом Рафаэль снова опустил руку на его все еще чувствительный после разрядки член — и Сонни зашипел, втянул воздух сквозь зубы, вцепился в широкие плечи еще крепче. Оба пахли потом, спермой, солью и кожей, запахи смешались и Сонни захотелось укусить изгиб плеча, поставить свою метку, и он не стал сдерживаться, на что Рафаэль протяжно застонал. Сонни смотрел, впитывал все, до чего мог дотянуться взгляд: их лица были так близко, совсем рядом, на лбу Рафаэля выступил пот — маленькими прозрачными каплями — и Сонни снова не захотел сдерживаться, сегодня он потакал себе, отпускал, как никогда до — и он слизал их языком.

Сонни провел руками по его бедрам, по спине, Рафаэль снова издал этот тихий стон, от которого крышу сносило начисто; Сонни опустил руки на его задницу, и они вдруг оказались прижаты друг к другу вплотную, их тела совпали. Они — совпали. Рафаэль обнял его, и Сонни почувствовал, как под его руками извиваются мускулы, почувствовал равномерные движения Рафаэля, и оказалось, что это все, в чем он когда-либо нуждался.

Рафаэль прижался еще ближе, отвел бедро Сонни в сторону, и тот понял намек, обхватил талию Рафаэля ногами. Рука скользнула вниз, указательный палец прошелся по коже, двинулся между ягодиц, холодный и скользкий, а потом вмиг стало жарко и тесно. Сонни подался вперед.

Рафаэль закрыл глаза, он дышал часто и поверхностно, его руки были напряжены и мышцы выступали под кожей; Сонни на какое-то мгновение подумал, что не справится, не сможет, его распирало изнутри. Слишком много, слишком сильно, совершенно непривычно, где-то на периферии опять мелькнула мысль о нереальности происходящего.

А потом он почувствовал давление совсем другого рода, когда в тело, преодолевая сопротивление, вошел член.

— Дыши. Дыши, — тихий хриплый голос Рафаэля оказался тем, за что можно уцепиться ничуть не хуже, чем за его плечи. Он был якорем, Сонни больше не шел ко дну, только покачивался на волнах тянущей боли.

А через несколько минут все наконец стало правильным. Цельным. Нормальным. Рафаэль трахал его все быстрее и быстрее, и Сонни вдруг четко осознал, что ошибки, которые он совершал, неверные решения, которые он принимал, дороги, на которых он сворачивал не туда, больше не имели над ним власти.

Похоже, он наконец-то обрел себя настоящего.


End file.
